Of Depression, Gold and Pirates
by jail-breaker
Summary: What if the curse whent a little deeper? What will happen when a girl "travels" between parallel worlds? What happens when she meets Captain Jack and William?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
This is my first time ever writing a fanfic, so please review my fic, I really need to know how bad/good I'm doing. By the way English isn't my mother-language so please have patience with me =).  
  
This fic contains bad words and suicidal themes, if this upsets you, then don't read. Hopefully this will not be a Mary-Sue. I have not decided on any parings yet.  
  
Lying on her bed with her eyes fixed on the ceiling Jade was listening to the rain. It had rained all day and it didn't seem as if it was going to stop for a while. "I like the rain". She mused and closed her eyes letting out a deep sigh. She continued to listen as the rain hit the window creating a clattering sound. It was dark outside, but she had lit some candles, and the light was creating shadows on the walls. It was fall now and school had started a few weeks ago (Jade was in college), "I should do my homework, but I really don't feel like doing it". Jade thought gloomily. "It's not as if it really matters, I will fail the next test anyway. I'm too lazy for my own good. I don't do anything nowadays. And here I am now doing nothing as always". She sat up slowly and looked around her room, which was quite small, but with enough space for her desk, bed, and two bookshelves. Beside her door was her wardrobe and on her walls she had a lot of paintings, mostly by René Magritte. Her eyes lingered on her bookshelves and though she couldn't read on the backs of the books in the dark she knew by heart where all of them stood. "I'm such a dreamer", she thought. "Only reading books. My teachers always tell me to keep focus in class, but I can't help myself dreaming away". She closed her eyes again and huddled up in her plaid. "I'm not doing anything with my life, and I hate school! I hate the atmosphere, the teachers, everything! I hate my so- called "life" too". With her eyes still closed she frowned. "It's just that I don't have any reason to hate school, I've never been bullied or harassed, but every morning I feel like I'm going to be sick, and when I'm in school I feel like a cornered animal. I just want to run the hell away from there! Jade thought frantically. "What's wrong with me, why do I feel this way?" She wondered. "I know that people think I'm a weirdo and a nutcase who acts like she is so special and depressed. But the thing is I'm not acting because I have nothing to be depressed over", she thought next. "So my parents argue all the time and aren't divorced, but all parents argue! And so what if my mom and I fight all the time, and she thinks I'm cheeky and she haven't said I love you since I was twelve, all teens fight with their mothers! Thinking about her mother made Jade stifle a sob. "She always tells me it's my fault and she's right, it's my fault we argue, I'm the one who always starts the fights and I'm the one being cheeky, It's my fault entirely". Feeling something wet on her cheek she thought of herself as weak. I'm so pathetic, why am I even alive? I will never become anything, or at least be as good as my sister is. Hmm.I hardly ever hear from her" Jade then thought absentmindedly, "but that's my fault to, I'm the one who's too lazy to write or call, she's to busy studying at university and having a boyfriend too care about me. Well, that's one of the reasons I hate my life" She realized; "Soon I will graduate and then I'll hopefully attend some university but I'll never be better than my sister". She sighed. At least that's what dad always tells me, but he's probably right. Balling her hands into fists and digging her nails into the palms of her hands she continued with her thought's; I can't do anything right. I hate myself. I really have wonderful parents but I can't even repay them with getting good grades.  
  
Snapping her head up sharply and opening her eyes, she eyed herself in the mirror, which hung on a wall facing her bed. Although it was dark she saw herself pretty well, and what she saw was a girl who was slender built and about 5'6 feet tall (of course she couldn't see that) with very pale skin and darkbrown hair. The color of her eyes was green on the left eye and blue on the right. She didn't resemble anyone in her family. "You could think I was adopted by the way I look". She knew she wasn't a beauty but she wasn't ugly either. Getting up slowly from the bed she dropped the plaid on the floor and moved so that she was directly infront of her mirror. She was barefooted and the floor was very cold, but she didn't care. Putting her fingertips on the polished surface she locked her gaze with her own. -Who are you? She asked herself quietly but without getting any answer. She stood still for a moment or two before she turned around and briskly went to her desk; slowly she picked up her scissors. Walking back to the bed she sat down and looked at her bared wrist. "Why am I doing this? She asked herself as she began cutting herself mechanically, making long deep gashes. Jade didn't stop until she couldn't take the pain anymore and then she stood up and quickly walked out the door and went straight to the bathroom. She washed of the blood from her scissors and watched as the blood leaking from her wrist dripped into the sink. Her mind felt all numb and empty. Soon she started too feel a little dizzy and looked around the bathroom trying to find something she could stop the bloodflow with. She found some bandage and bound her wrist; she had only cut her left wrist since she was right-handed. When that was done she sank to the floor and started to cry, her whole body shock with sobs. "I'm so pathetic". When she didn't have any tears left to cry she dragged herself back to her room and blew out all of the candles. It still rained outside when she lay down on her bed and she fell asleep listening to the calming sound of the rain.  
  
When she woke up the next morning a migraine greeted her. Groaning she got out of bed, wincing slightly as she felt her wounds. "Well, no point in complaining, I brought this upon myself". -Jade!! Time to get up or you're going to be late. Jade's mother called from downstairs. -I'm up, I'm up. Hearing her mother's footsteps in the stair confused Jade. Her mother usually never bothered to check on her in the morning. Knocking on the door her mother stepped in. -Yeees.Jade asked hesitantly, hiding her left wrist behind her back; since she had only slept in a tee shirt and the bandages were exposed. -Here is your clothes. Her mother said holding out a bundle. Jade took it with her right arm. But she looked very confused. Her mother sighed. -Don't tell me you forgot, today you're supposed to be dressed as they were during the 17th century. And you decided too dress like an ordinary boy. Jade stood dumbstruck with her mouth agape. -That's today!? She squealed. -Yes. Her mother sighed once again. Now take of your tee shirt so I can help bind your chest. Jade just stared. -Stop gawking at me, we don't have all morning! -Okay, give me just a sec. Jade turned around and put the bundle on her bed and took of her shirt. "Luckily I haven't got that big breasts". -What's happened with your arm? -Oh.um.I.I hurt it at PE, no biggie. -Jade, you should be more careful. Now get over here. And turn around. Her mother began binding her chest tightly. -Can you breathe? -Yeah I think so. -Then were done now. -Thanks mom. Her mother just nodded and left. Jade started to examine the bundle on the bed. She picked up a white shirt; it looked like a poet's shirt. She put it on and locked down. "Ah! I'm completely flat" She smiled, and put on the pants and shoes. (Think Will's pants and shoes). Then she went into the bathroom and washed her face, "I'll take a shower when I get home" and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. Her hair only just reached her shoulders. She wanted to have her hair shorter since she didn't like to have it long. "Maybe my sister can cut it for me when she comes home for Christmas" Thinking of her sister made her feel bad again. "I can't tell her how I feel, she wouldn't understand ". Jade sighed deeply. On her way to the kitchen she walked past a photo of her riding a horse. She stopped and looked at it. She had been riding for about five years when she stopped after being in an accident. She had made it out of the accident, but the horse had too been injured to save; he had been put down. Jade blamed herself for what had happened and hadn't wanted to go near or ride a horse ever since.  
  
Everyone in school was dressed up, including the teachers. "Breathe just breathe, don't forget to breathe". Jade told herself walking past students and teachers. Seeing her history teacher she smiled to herself. "Mr. Anderson always makes our lessons interesting, like the time he told us that story of the Aztec gold. He also told us that our universe consists of thousands of parallel worlds. Well wouldn't that be something if it were true? I wonder if you could get to those parallel worlds somehow?". She also remembered how her right hand had itched when he had told them about the Aztec gold, Cortéz and El Dorado. -Hello there Jade, how are you doing? You look a little pale. -Hi, no I'm fine. Jade told him reassuringly but crossed her fingers behind her back. Anderson gave her a measuring look but nodded. -What do you think of the school today anyway? Jade looked around and pondered her answer. -Well.I like the idea of using only candles for light and that the school cafeteria is serving food inspired of the 17th century. And offcourse it's nice everyone is dressed up. Mr. Anderson smiled and agreed. -By the way, this is a good day for travelling between parallel universes. Jades stood dumbfounded (and for the second time this day). -How can you possibly know that!? -Just take my word for it. Jade could feel that itch return to her hand, and she looked down at it. When she looked up again her Teacher was nowhere to be found. "He's a great teacher, but sometimes he totally creeps me out".  
  
Not a minuet too soon school was over and Jade was free for the afternoon. She quickly decided to go down to the beach. "That shower can wait a little while". The waves came rolling in on the shore and made an indescribably peaceful sound. Being near the ocean always felt like being near something you could touch but couldn't name. It was almost like trying to describe the concept of friendship. The weather was perfect, not especially warm but not too cold and the sky was a clear gray color. -I guess I'm happy here. Jade sad solemnly. She felt something, she couldn't put her finger on what. And her hand was itching. The itching increased and she felt her migraine get worse. Jade sank to her knees holding her head; the pain she felt was terrifying. "Am I going to die?" Then her wold went all black.  
  
-Ugh.Jade opened her eyes slowly; she was still lying on the beach. "Well, I have never had a migraine that bad, I should hurry home and get to bed". She hear a lot of seagulls screaming above her. She quickly got to her feet and stood facing the ocean. "Funny, something doesn't feel right". She turned around slowly and thought she was dreaming. What she saw was not what she had expected. "What kind of ship is that?" What Jade saw was what looked like a very old harbor and very old ships. "I must be dreaming, or am I?". 


End file.
